The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Current surgical procedures for reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) can include reconstructing the torn or otherwise injured ACL with a ligament graft. These procedures often involve forming bone tunnels in the femur and the tibia. Two main categories of procedures for forming the femoral tunnel include a transtibial procedure and a medial portal procedure. In the transtibial procedure, the tibial tunnel can be used to locate the femoral tunnel. While this procedure works for its intended purpose, it is often difficult to position the femoral tunnel entrance at the location of the native ACL footprint. With the medial portal procedure, a guide can be placed through a medial portal rather than the tibial tunnel, which can provide greater freedom to locate the guide relative to the native ACL footprint. While this medial portal procedure also works for its intended purpose, current guide devices, such as with a single plane bend, can require additional manipulation, such as rotation after insertion, as well as may require use of a non-standard medial portal that is “cheated over” toward the medial condyle. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in the relevant art.